Froze
Froze is the first of the villains in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission series (followed by the Shadow Dragons). Froze is a human who can take the form of a member of Frieza's race while inside the Dragon Ball Heroes world. Biography Froze enters into the Heroes Stadium Tournament, in his first match he and his team (Chilled, Cold, Sigma, and Golden Great Ape) first fights Erito and his team of Super Saiyan 3s. Froze manages to hold of the Super Saiyan 3s without much effort and then has his Great Ape defeat them, he then uses a combo attack with Chilled and Cold to defeat Erito. Froze is then faced against Beat, he decides to use a team composed of Goku, Vegito, Piccolo, and Krillin. Beat tries to fight Froze head on, but is unable to land a hit, Froze and his team fire a Combined Energy Wave at Beat and his team, which Beat decides to take head on, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Froze is not worried and goes on the attack, until he is blocked by Beat's ally - Super Saiyan 4 Goku - Froze faces off against Goku and is able to match him unti he is hit by a 10x Kamehameha. In a rage, Froze prepares his ultimate technique - the Death Ball - and throws it at Beat, defeating him and winning the tournament. Afterwards, a group of bullies, one of which has the power to summon Beerus bully Froze, but the heroes help Froze to drive the bullies and Beerus away and he joins them. After Froze joins the Dragon Ball Heroes, he aids them in the conflicts against the Shadow Dragons. Powers and Abilities Froze is very powerful, capable of defeating four Super Saiyan 3s (with some help from a Golden Great Ape), and a powerful Super Saiyan (with assistance from King Cold and Chilled). Froze is also able to keep up with Frieza (at 10% power) and is almost as powerful as Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Techniques Froze has access to a number of techniques, mainly those of Frieza. *'Flight' - Froze can fly using Ki *'Death Ripper' - Froze's signature. *'Death Beam' - a red energy beam fired from the fingertip. **'Barrage Death Beam' - a rapid fire Death Beam *'Death Wave' - a finger blade energy wave. *'Death Ball' - a massive ball of energy charged on the index finger. *'Gigantic Meteor' - a large green energy speher fired from the hand. *'Spirit Bomb' - a technique charged by gainig energy from other life forms. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - a blast of energy. *'Combined Energy Wave' - waves, and a Dragon Fist, fired by Froze's team. Later does an energy wave with the other heroes. Assists When in the Heroes universe, Froze can summon copies of several ''Dragon Ball ''heroes/villains to aid him, up to four per battle. *Chilled - First Form *King Cold - Second Form *Sigma Force - Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Golden Great Ape - Golden Great Ape *Goku *Vegito *Piccolo *Krillin Category:Rivals Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed